Two Worlds Collide
by Pricat
Summary: Snow finds out she's a princess to be but doesn't want to be until she meets Fiona who'll show her that a princess is more than tiaras and dresses with Charming trying to take over. Will Snow and Fiona find the courage to stop Charming?


**Two Worlds Collide**

**A/N Yes an new Shrek fic in a long time! I had to do another fic after watching Princess Protection Program last week and it made me think of Fiona and Snow. In this Snow is like Carter and isn't into the whole princess thing until Fiona starts at her school and tells her that she has to stop Charming from taking over but he has her mother as a hostage but she teaches Snow that there's more to being a princess than she thinks. I'm sorry if I haven't been writing any Shrek stuff in a little while but it's still one of my fave fandoms. **

It was a peaceful day in Far, Far Away but somebody wasn't happy. A young girl with long black hair, snow white skin, slender and wore punk like clothes walked to her school but she saw a royal official from her kingdom waiting for her.

"Your Highness I have news from your parents that you are to be the heir.

Why aren't you happy that you're not a princess?

Many girls would give their right arm to be like you!" he said as Snow scoffed.

"Yeah, right!

Being princess isn't my thing!

It's for airheads!" she yelled angrily as she saw him leave but heard the bell ring and went for Home Room.

But she saw somebody new there.

It was a girl with red hair tied up in a long braid running down her back, wore a dark green dress and slender with blue eyes full of fear but determination.

"Check out the new kid!

That weird black haired girl is with her." a popular girl said as Fiona sighed at that.

"Why're they're so mean to her?

They barely know her!" Snow thought as the teacher entered.

"We have an new student Fiona.

She is a resident of this kingdom but you should treat her with respect because she may be royalty but she's an normal person." the teacher said as the lesson went on but Snow was curious about Fiona......

* * *

Fiona was very quiet as she sat in the lunch room on her own but heard the popular girls were talking about her to Snow's anger.

"Hey can I sit here?" Fiona heard somebody ask and turned around seeing Snow.

"B-But why?

I thought you would hate me because I'm a princess." the red headed girl said softly.

"I'm not a princess person but you're not like any I've met.

I'm Snow White.

Don't listen to those girls.

They're just jealous but I'm worried for my mother.

Charming has her as a hostage and wants to take over the kingdom but I can't allow it to happen.

He's a vain and shallow person." she answered eating.

"_Wow ahe's not like any of those brats I've heard about."_ she thought as they were talking while eating and having a good time.

Fiona liked being with Snow.....

* * *

The final bell rang as the students left the high school but Fiona saw Snow hanging around the steps and wondered what was wrong.

"I didn't have enough money to afford another night at the inn." the black haired princess said looking away.

Fiona felt sorry for her friend.

"You can stay with me if you want.

My parent's castle has lots of rooms." the princess told her.

"Thanks." Snow replied putting her back pack on her back and walking with Fiona to the castle.......

* * *

Lillian was angry as she was in a cell and had tried to break out but heard evil laughter as a blonde haired man i a leotard entered the room. She hated Charming for taking her hostage and threatening her husband and daughter that he would take over Far, Far Away as he smiled seeing her.

"Ready to surrender Your Highness?" he sneered.

"I would never give into you Charming!

You're a loser.

Fiona will never listen to you!" she told him.

"We'll see in time Lillian!" he replied to her as he left.......

* * *

Snow was in awe as she was in Fiona's room. There were bookcases filled with books and manga, a closet filled with amazing fashions, stuffed animals and other things.

"Wow this place is amazing!

I don't see why you're alone or why the popular girls don't like you." the ebony skinned teen said as Fiona looked nervous seeing it was nearly sunset.

She wondered what was going on as her friend ran out of the room......


End file.
